


家中的貓咪與汪汪

by qmario



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmario/pseuds/qmario
Summary: 汪汪Leers×貓貓Bright彼此型態更接近動物而非人類
Relationships: Garry Leers/Jack Bright





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 汪汪Leers×貓貓Bright  
> 彼此型態更接近動物而非人類

好熱。Bright哀鳴著在地上滾來滾去，由身體深處點起的燥熱無論怎麼做都無法緩解，就算拼死忍耐下來沒幾天又會變成這樣，不好好處理一下很快就會再次進入這種狀況的吧。

在空曠的房間翻滾了一大圈，大理石地板也無法使高昂的體溫下降，他的心情變的愈來愈焦躁。實在克制不了了，Bright搖搖晃晃地站起來，準備去找那個傢伙宣洩一下。

明明不是多大的屋子竟然繞了一整圈都沒見到對方，回到客廳的Bright皺起眉，說起來這陣子Leers沒整天待在他附近直勾勾盯著看本身就很少見了，現在竟然還躲起來？那雙細瞳微微瞇起，屋裡能藏身的地方可沒多少，要玩捉迷藏的話Bright可不覺得自己會敗下陣來。

找到那傢伙沒花多少時間，走到臥室時Bright便捕捉到了細微的聲響，他拉開衣櫥門板旋即發現了窩在角落的狗狗，Leers懷裡緊抱著自己在睡午覺時常用的軟綿綿枕頭，他的臉埋在柔軟棉花中嗅聞，以氣音輕聲呼喚著自己的名字，一面喘息一面以下身蹭著那柔軟的觸感。當他注意到光線而抬頭時，看見Bright的那一刻立即嚇的發出高分貝的尖叫。

「嗚啊啊啊啊真的很對不起……！」物品的主人就在眼前，還被撞見正在做這種事，Leers一眨眼便哭了出來，他捂著臉連連道歉，背貼著牆全身劇烈顫抖著。Bright被音波轟的險些耳鳴，甩了甩頭之後，他以命令的姿態對縮成一團的Leers開口。

「喂，跟我做。」

「……咦？」受到嚴重驚嚇並且被濃重罪惡感吞噬的Leers仍未恢復，聽到黑貓精簡的一句話時他還垂著耳朵撲簌簌地掉淚，Bright不耐煩地伸掌拍了一下對方的腦袋。

「快點，很難受啊。」

Leers還掛著淚痕一臉呆愣的模樣讓Bright惱火，他把對方從那堆滿了衣物的空間一把拖出來，當狗狗還躺在地面不知所措的時候Bright已欺身上前，鼻尖蹭過他的臉頰並張口輕咬那對敏感的耳朵，同時前掌刻意不輕不重地按壓Leers早已挺立的性器官，逼出一聲哭泣似的低鳴。

「等、等一下……」Leers輕顫著呢喃，他的喉間縈繞著細小的嗚咽，軀體與蓬鬆的尾巴全都蜷縮著不敢亂動，Bright無視對方的話語繼續給予刺激，他能嗅到Leers陷在興奮中的氣味，後者的腰部已經開始不自覺地擺動，下身也微微淌出白濁，那對望過來的朦朧雙眼內滾動著淚花，Leers的神情與呻吟無一不在渴求著他。這個姿態總是讓Bright充滿征服感，但現在不是沉浸在欺負狗狗的好時間，緩解幾乎快將他逼瘋的慾望才是當務之急。

身體互相摩挲著，熾熱的體溫在擁抱間傳遞，情慾在彼此交換的舔吻中流淌。Bright從Leers上方離開，接著他轉過身，甩動尾巴掃了下Leers的臉，金色的瞳以催促的眼神望過去。

「……真的可以嗎？」他不安地再次詢問，如果不是Bright只給了他一個背影的話，Leers就會看見一雙幾乎快翻過頭頂的白眼。

「囉嗦死了，就叫你快點上了啊！」

他所深愛著的那隻高傲貓咪在他面前主動抬高了臀部，墨色般漆黑的漂亮尾巴垂在一邊，與此同時後腳輕輕蹬著地板。求歡的訊號再明顯不過，Leers只猶豫了一小會兒便順從本心靠上前，他環抱對方的身體，粗糙的舌頭一遍遍舔過方柔順的毛皮，每回在一旁看著Bright梳洗自己的烏黑毛髮Leers總是會萌生跟著靠上前舔弄的念頭，但若是真的這麼做了肯定會挨揍，甚至會被狠狠抓咬吧。他絕對不想被Bright討厭，可是於心底泛濫的喜歡讓他愈來愈不知道該怎麼辦。

Leers很早就注意到Bright的發情期，受到那些氣味的影響他也愈加無法控制自己。害怕總有一天會撲上去，Leers選擇在這段日子躲藏起來盡可能遠離對方，他緊抱著那偷偷帶走的、沾染Bright味道的枕頭就像抱著救生圈，在不斷瘋長的慾望下，Leers待在黑暗的空間內試圖獨自渡過這段時間。被Bright看見的時候他真的連自盡的想法都有了，本以為一切都將在轉瞬間崩毀，竟然能像如今這般觸碰到對方……

他根本不可能停下。

「嗯、趕快進來啊……」雙耳與後頸上濕熱的接觸讓Bright戰慄，僅僅是被舔舐就舒服的快射出來了，但身體深處依然癢的厲害，Bright呻吟著說道，同時間尾巴纏上對方的肢體輕蹭，即使Bright不可能看見，Leers還是輕輕點了點頭。他緊貼著貓咪滑順姣好的皮毛，將自己緩緩推入那處緊緻美好。

酥麻的快感填充進渴望已久的身體，Bright肆意浪叫著，瞳孔渙散的毫無焦距，前肢反覆抓撓著地板，舒爽的訊號從下身傳遍軀體的每一寸。此刻只有最原始的慾望在支配大腦，一下下快速的撞擊幾乎連意識都要打散，此起彼伏的呻吟迴盪在整個室內。

Leers以極輕的力道啃咬著身下的貓咪，他幾乎不曾看過對方如此順從的模樣，不由地想要把握機會多多觸碰。交合漸趨激烈，Bright擺著腰配合Leers的節奏，同時也在地面摩擦著自己的性器，他很快就在兩方面的快感下繳了械。然而Leers還沒這麼快結束，從Bright頭腦稍微冷靜下來的一刻開始，後穴內的感受逐步清晰起來，那根硬物的送入與拔出好像被放大數倍，無限的快樂被剝去轉為一種身體被填充的飽脹感。奇異的感覺讓他分不出來難受與舒適哪一種佔的更多，他喘著氣主動收縮通道想讓對方趕快射出來。

感覺到後方的抽送漸急，Bright再次抬高屁股迎接最後的衝刺。累積的愉悅一口氣爆發，Leers抽搐著將體液一股一股送進對方的軀體，結束後他緊緊抱住Bright輕舔，即使在射精後彼此的身體依舊連結在一起，必須待他充血卡在Bright體內的生殖器逐漸消下去後他們才得以分開。

簡直像夢一樣……Bright從他懷裡鑽出去時Leers還在發呆，貓咪眨了眨眼，欲望解除後神態已恢復成平時的模樣。

「吶，之後再發情的話也靠你了啊。」Bright訴說的同時看見狗狗蹦起身子雙眼發光，甩起來的尾巴幾乎要颳起旋風。

「還有，如果你把我的午覺枕頭弄髒了我可不會手下留情啊。」黑貓的肉球敲了下他的頭，回復成細長的眸子瞪了他一眼。

「嗚……我會注意的……」Leers縮了下身子回道。不過如果能一直待在Bright身邊的話，讓他成為沙包他也十分樂意。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 貓貓Bright×汪汪Leers  
> 沒錯就是攻受互換的啦

「你又把我的點心吃掉！！」Bright一面咆哮著一面以必殺技高速連續貓拳拍打著Leers的臉，而狗狗噤著聲，任憤怒的黑貓發洩怒氣。

他並不是貪吃，只是因擔心Bright的身體狀況才刻意惹對方生氣的。貓貓總是在睡覺，雖然喜歡玩耍但不怎麼愛動，每天不間斷一直在觀察對方的Leers很快發現了Bright的體型逐漸渾圓。從那時開始他就不時以藏起對方的物品、吃掉對方的點心、或者是打擾對方的睡眠來惹Bright動怒，藉由後者氣沖沖的追打嘗試讓他增加一點兒運動量以維持健康。

縱使Bright擁有無限的生命，Leers也不願再次看到對方倒在他眼前的模樣。那次蔓延一地的鮮紅與貓咪支離破碎的身軀始終刻印在腦海無法遺忘。

「Bright，我找到那顆球了。」午後Leers小跑步到貓咪旁邊，搖著尾巴開心說著，後者正慵懶地趴在沙發上休憩。Leers所說的是顆會跳來跳去的鮮艷球球，Bright之前非常喜歡，但因為找不著扔到哪兒去的緣故，他已經好一段時間沒有玩了。一直留意著這件事，Leers四處翻找了一陣子才發現不知何時滾進雜物堆之間的這個小玩具，他將那顆球放到Bright身旁物歸原主，十分期待能再看見貓咪欣喜玩樂的姿態。

但Bright完全沒有任何回答，他甚至連頭也沒有轉過來瞥一眼，黑貓只是充耳不聞地站起身跳開。Leers愣了一會兒，原本期望著能看到對方高興的面龐而歡快搖晃著的尾巴緩緩凝滯在空中，而後失去精神地垂下。Bright不理他了。

就算僅僅待在角落安靜凝視著，Bright也會馬上跑到別處。他甚至不願意和自己待在同一個空間。這樣的認知讓Leers感到從末梢開始凝結的血液使全身發冷，過了幾天Bright對他的冷淡也並沒有好轉，致使Leers成日瑟縮著窩在自己的床鋪。他害怕自己會造成對方的困擾，而且也不知道該怎麼面對對自己視若無睹的Bright。狗狗更用力把自己縮成一團，軀體清晰可見的顫抖，他把臉埋在前肢下，滾燙的液體源源溢出打濕了毛髮，壓抑的啜泣聲消融在這一方小小的空間。先前那些舉動做的太過頭讓Bright真的發火了，積累的親密只消一夕之間便全部瓦解。整個身體以心為原點刺痛著，只要回想起來胃部便會翻攪的令他近乎乾嘔。或許他該離開這裡，這樣他愛著的貓咪才能在屋內自由自在的玩耍，不用為了避開自己而被限制活動空間。或許他該……

噠噠的輕巧腳步停留在Leers身旁，如果不細聽根本不會注意到。Leers又一次縮了下身子，已經快要將自己蜷成一顆毛茸茸的大球了。一段沈寂過後，他的背部感受到了貓咪壓上來的體重，可他完全不敢抬頭。

「起來。」Bright在他上方說，後者渾身震顫了下，然後極為緩慢的改變姿勢爬起身。在Leers移動時Bright依然靠在他背上，他此時才後知後覺注意到對方過高的體溫，接著Bright帶有侵略性的氣味鑽入鼻腔。

「之前就說過的吧，想做的時候就會來找你。」Bright從上方輕啃著狗狗的耳朵道，早已起反應的下身在Leers身上摩擦著，皮毛的溫度與觸感使他發出一聲嘆息。

他最近心情很糟糕，無論做什麼都靜不下來，而且Leers的味道還讓他更加焦躁，因此Bright總是煩悶的想遠離。直到現在下腹蠢動的那種搔癢感愈發強烈，Bright才意識到自己發情期又近了。

「唔……我要怎麼……」Leers當然感覺到了蹭著自己的硬物，他畏縮地想要回頭詢問，被Bright的一下輕舔惹出一聲呻吟。

「屁股抬起來，上次都乖乖讓你上了。」趴在他背上的貓調整了姿勢，對方蓄勢待發的生殖器抵上他的臀，Leers緊張的繃起身體。

「這次換我了。」Bright的低沉聲線直接隨吐息吹入他的耳朵，他爬跨在狗狗背上，發熱益發明顯的身體湊上來一下一下摩擦著Leers的屁股，後者緊張地咕嘟嚥下唾液，而後緩慢點了點頭。

得到同意後Bright一口咬住Leers的脖子，硬挺的下體徑直刺入對方股間的小洞。慾望被包裹令Bright舒爽的全身發顫，他緊扣著身下軀幹，將自己不斷撞入Leers的深處，緊咬對方皮肉的口發出滿足的低吼，溫熱的血的味道催化了更深的情慾。

後頸被利牙刺穿，貓科陰莖上的倒刺在抽動間一次次劃過他的內壁，Leers疼的哀鳴著掉淚。他感覺到Bright除了性慾大概還有一絲發洩怒火的意味，咬在他頸部的下顎毫無收力的跡象，被狩獵的恐懼攫住了他，痛覺令Leers本能地想逃，但Bright的氣味和溫度正將他包圍，還有那喉間低鳴的舒適叫聲都使他一反理智，於心靈上產生了喜悅感。他已有好一段時間沒有接觸到Bright了，寂寞、哀傷、自責，種種負面情緒險些將他壓垮，現在被對方擁抱著讓Leers由衷感到愉快。於是他能夠壓下心底油然而生的懼意，盡力抬高臀部任由對方索取。

感覺到有燙人的液體從後方灌入，被倒刺摩擦出血的通道因這一陣刺激而緊縮，Leers咬著牙忍下疼痛的聲音，低著腦袋從牙縫間微弱的詢問。

「結束了嗎……？」

「還不夠。」後方傳來如此回應，Bright的性器又一次兇猛地插進來，這次Leers按捺不住驚叫出聲。來自後方狠戾的佔有讓他顫慄連連，帶著濃重泣音的哭喘只是引發Bright愈加強烈的興致。黑貓在交合中反覆舔咬著身下的軀體，滲著鮮血的暖和皮毛與緊絞自己性器的通道皆令他如此沈迷，Bright頂入Leers的最深處後釋放。聽著狗狗的哭聲，他俯身舔了舔對方的脖頸，很快便再次充血的陰莖貼上一片黏糊的穴口，陷在情慾中的身體已經準備好進行下一輪的性愛。

一切結束時Leers根本不知道自己到底被上了幾次，性慾得到滿足的貓咪懶洋洋地趴在他身上休息。Bright射了很多在他體內，如此激烈的交合讓Leers感覺自己若是母貓肯定會懷孕吧。他的腿一點力氣也使不出來，身體痛的像是要散架了，一時間只能癱在地上，喘息著等體力回復。

「對不起。」當Leers終於能站起來時，開口的第一句是道歉。

Bright從狗狗身上跳下來，踱步到他面前歪著腦袋凝視。Leers移開目光，不去看那對璀璨的金色細瞳。

「如果不高興的話盡量拿我出氣也沒關係，我不會再煩你了，所以……」Leers抽噎著訴說，他完全不敢抬頭看對方此刻呈現了什麼樣的神情。「請不要討厭我……」

熟悉的一掌揮在Leers的臉上，拿捏過力道的肉球拍上來並不會太疼。

「沒了捉弄的對象會很無聊。」Bright注視著他的雙眼平靜答道。欺負狗狗是他的樂趣，對方蠢蠢的樣子Bright還不曾厭倦過。他不排斥有個不錯的玩伴。「而且我說了那麼多次，想做的時候要靠你啊。」

Leers呆呆回望著對方，慢了一拍才破涕為笑，他以鼻子輕輕貼上Bright的臉蹭了蹭，貓咪沒有閃開。

「我累了，你不要亂動。」Bright說著，徑自靠在他身上閉起眼睛，儼然把狗狗當做自己小憩的枕頭。Leers用盡力氣、甚至差點需要用後腿踩住才能抑制住興奮甩起來的尾，他乖巧地趴伏在地，依偎著對方也闔上了眼睛。

一貓一犬相貼著，兩條尾巴輕輕靠在一起。


	3. Chapter 3

貓貓柔軟的肉球在身上踏來踏去，如同按摩似的揉按上他的身軀。Leers僵硬仰躺在自己的床鋪中，任Bright把自己當成玩具擺弄，此刻幸福與痛苦這兩種極端正同時拉扯著他的心智。

「汪嗚……」一瞬衝上來的酥麻使他腿部抽動了一下，Leers無法克制地扭頭張著嘴大口喘氣，每一絲神經都反射地想要向側面翻滾逃離對方的觸碰。但是Bright沒有准許，無論如何他都必須忍耐。

「不要亂動啦。」Bright不滿地看了他一眼，伸掌推開Leers晃過來的尾巴，又低下頭繼續方才的舉動。

帶著細細倒刺的舌一下一下舔過他勃發的性器，Bright偶爾還會輕輕含上來，貓貓臉龐的細毛刺激著胯部周遭敏感的皮膚。Leers整個下半身都顫個不停，按捺不住的生殖器不時淌出一點兒精液，隨即便被對方伸舌舔去，那樣濕熱舒適的觸碰令慾望排山倒海在體內衝撞。他現在就想用力抱住鍾愛的貓咪，想要磨蹭對方滑順的毛髮，想要舔舐他的每一寸，想要與對方緊密結合。

「我、我快要忍不住了……」吐出的字句全部在哭泣中混在一起，Leers不知所措的手腳只能在空中揮舞，無力地嘗試轉移血液中奔湧的情慾。Bright的挑逗是那麼甜蜜的折磨，對方最近很沈迷於命令自己不准移動後四處煽風點火，直到玩夠了才會滿足他近乎滿溢到炸裂的欲望。

「我還沒說可以。」Bright輕巧的一躍，讓自己整個身體籠罩在Leers正上方，他一邊低聲說著一邊舔了下Leers的鼻尖。在狗狗細細的鳴叫聲中，黑貓直視後者翻騰著淚珠的眼睛，面部露出狡黠的微笑。

他很享受對方渴求自己的模樣，聽話的狗狗在得到他的允許之前完全不敢動彈。Bright喜歡將對方挑撥至極限，欣賞他被渴望灼燒的近乎瘋狂，卻只能渾身顫慄、涕淚縱橫的回望。

肉球按上狗狗的性器頂端徐徐搓揉，適中的力道逼出對方的嗚咽，Bright能清晰感受到掌下泊泊溢出的體液明顯增加了，Leers發抖的更厲害，一道道淚痕早已把皮毛浸濕，這副景象讓他相當滿意。

「乖狗狗。」一句耳邊的細語令Leers像觸電似地酥麻，他感覺自己簡直要因此而射出來。Bright從他身上離開，盈著笑意的金瞳映著Leers狂亂的姿態。

「可以領獎勵了。」

那副表情像是獲得了至高無上的恩賜，這也是令Bright如此欲罷不能的原因之一。貓咪轉過身體翹起屁股做好準備，他感覺到Leers急不可耐地湊過來，臀部和尾巴跟根被重重舔舐令他發出一聲舒適的輕哼，接著對方爬跨到他的背上，幾乎可說是滾燙的體溫壓上來，早已忍至極限的性器分開臀肉擠入了他的身體。

Leers抱著他的身軀粗重喘息著，時不時舔吻他的耳朵與臉頰，而下體每一回熱情的搗入都又急又深，與上半身的溫柔形成強烈的對比。Bright已漸漸習慣對方的節奏，他不再因異物的闖入感到難受，如今身體會回應Leers的進入而產生快意，甚至不需要特意觸碰自己的性器都能爽到射精。狗狗完全勃起的陰莖將他鎖死，直到交配結束前Bright都無法與對方分開，但不僅完全不感到排斥，這充斥整個通道的壓迫感反而令他更加興奮，Bright擺著腰讓對方每一下都能頂到最底，他毫不壓抑舒爽的高叫，任情慾的波瀾把自己也完全地捲入。

過了好一段時間後Bright癱軟的趴在地上伸著舌頭，過多的快感將他沖刷到失神。反覆被操到高潮的貓咪下體早就射不出東西了，Leers仍不疲倦的在他身後抽插。屬於狗狗的體積不間斷帶來強烈的性快感，不知道是不是因為前面撩撥的太兇，對方持續的時間似乎比以往都更長，累積的舒適到達極限，Bright瞪大眼睛於放聲呻吟中再次被推上頂端，通道抽搐著吸緊了體內的火熱陽物，讓Leers低鳴著加重了挺動，引起的舒爽刺激讓Bright又一次幾乎快承受不住，身體已然成了性愛的受器。這簡直是永無止境的性慾循環。

最後幾下兇猛的操幹像是要把那燙人的粗大徹底嵌入Bright的身體，Leers終於在他體內釋放，貓咪除了喘氣早已發不出聲音，即使Leers起身退開他也完全不動，狗狗輕輕蹭了下他的身體，有些擔心的凝視著對方，Bright癱在地上黏糊的一片狼藉中費力地開口：「……沒力氣了。」

「啊啊啊對不起！！」Leers慌慌張張跳了起來，跑開一小會兒便把貓咪的水碗推過來，還翻出了Bright喜歡的點心也放到他旁邊。擺好所有東西後Leers坐立不安的待在他身旁。「如果需要任何東西請跟我說！我全部都會幫忙的！」

從各方面來說這樣都挺爽的，靠在Leers身上慢悠悠喝著水的Bright如此想道。這個玩弄狗狗的新遊戲他應該還會玩上好一陣子。


	4. Chapter 4

午飯後看著Bright乾淨見底的碗，Leers緊繃的神情終於舒展開，他轉頭看向窩在窗邊曬太陽的Bright露出笑容，對方的食慾總算是恢復了。之前貓咪不想進食的情況持續了好一段時間，Leers那陣子操心的簡直掉毛都變嚴重了，他不知道該怎麼做才能讓Bright胃口更好一些，對方喜歡的食物早已通通嘗試過一輪卻都不見效果，同時Bright對於做什麼都興致缺缺，也不像之前發情期的焦躁模樣，讓Leers不禁擔憂對方會不會是生了病。所幸現在看起來有所好轉，而且狀態好起來之後Bright心情似乎也變好了，不僅會找他一起玩耍，甚至會主動過來蹭他。

幸福的快融化了……Leers貼在Bright身旁輕舔對方頰側細碎的柔軟毛髮，後者發出低低的呼嚕聲回應。Bright放任狗狗盡情觸碰自己，不過接觸間貓咪都會堅決護著腹部不讓他靠近，Leers清楚這點後時刻注意著，不觸犯到致使對方不愉快的部分，然後在Bright同意的範圍放縱地貼近與親吻。

喜歡，好喜歡。Leers緊緊挨著Bright嗅聞對方的氣味，臉上自然浮現的傻笑根本沒辦法克制，即使被貓咪嘲笑那副表情看起來很笨他也絲毫不在意。呼吸仿佛都帶著香甜的味道，步伐隨時隨地都輕快的像是要飛起來，只要能一直像這樣，Leers覺得自己便是全世界最幸福的一隻狗狗。

觸感柔軟的枕頭和布偶被聚集起來堆疊在一起，Leers注視著Bright開始在家裡一角搭著新的窩，在黑貓小心翼翼拖著毯子移動時Leers開口了。

「需要幫忙嗎？」他歪著腦袋詢問道，Bright搖了搖頭。

「不用，我自己準備就好。」

「請問是在準備什麼呢？」Leers好奇許久了，貓貓新搭的床鋪看起來是很舒服沒錯，但他不瞭解Bright為什麼突然會想這麼做。

「當然是為了……」話說到一半Bright突然愣住了，他呆立在那兒，毛毯掉落在地也完全不在乎。

「Bright？」Leers擔心的靠近了些，黑貓眨了眨眼，剎那間渾身炸毛。

「啊啊啊啊啊我在做什麼啊！！」回過神後的Bright大叫著，他一面哀號一面把臉埋到地上的毯子裡。快要說出那個詞的時候Bright才意識到一切有多麼荒謬，或許是因為待過雌性身體的緣故，先前沉浸在與Leers交合的快感竟讓自己產生了懷有身孕的錯覺，並且一直持續到現在才清醒過來。

「都是你害的啦！！」回想起這陣子的行為舉止，Bright丟臉到幾乎想把自己悶死，跳起來之後Bright惱羞成怒地拍打著Leers的臉。狗狗仍不知道發生了什麼，但非常乖巧的不敢動彈任由貓貓揮掌發洩怨氣。

對著Leers亂拍一頓後Bright賭氣似的鑽到抱枕與布偶間縮成一團，縱使一頭霧水，Leers安安靜靜地坐在旁邊等待貓咪平復心情。

「好一點了嗎？」Leers低頭對著那一團軟綿綿毛茸茸的聚合物說，Bright緩緩探出了一顆腦袋。

「嘛，我在想，下次應該可以找個雌性的身體。」他說，得到的反應是Leers非常用力的搖頭。

「現在這樣就很好！」Leers語速很快，一邊說著一邊走過去把臉靠到Bright頸側，感受著對方溫熱鮮活的身體，他闔上眼再次輕聲呢喃了一遍。「……現在這樣就好了。」

Bright轉過臉凝視貼著自己的Leers，他以喉間低低的鳴叫回應了一聲。

就維持現狀吧。


End file.
